1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic flowmeter, which is capable of measuring a flow rate of a fluid that flows through a flow passage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, an electromagnetic flowmeter has been known, in which a current is made to flow through a coil for forming a magnetic field within a flow passage through which a fluid flows, and wherein a flow rate of the fluid is calculated based on an electromotive force generated in accordance with the conductivity of the fluid that flows through the flow passage. Such an electromagnetic flowmeter, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 05-072008, is made up from a measurement tube for guiding the fluid, a flexible body equipped with a pair of electrodes therein, which are mounted onto the outside of the measurement tube, and an excitation coil separated and spaced from the measurement tube through a core. In addition, a magnetic field generated by the excitation coil is formed perpendicularly to the measurement tube, such that the electromotive force generated in the fluid is extracted by the pair of electrodes and converted into a flow rate of the fluid in a controller.
However, in the electromagnetic flowmeter according to such a conventional technique, the structure thereof is complex and ease of assembly is poor. Additionally, the apparatus itself is large in scale.